Night of Frights
by Disneyfan10
Summary: Halloween has once again come. Which also means that the Central Parks Night of Frights is back in full swing for the spooky night of thrills and chills. The newsies have their costumes ready, and Brooklyn curious as a cat to see what will come during the fun filled night. (one shot) (modern AU)


Central Park's Halloween Night of Frights was back once again. The newsies were all set to go with their costumes and endless energy for the night. Jack and Katherine were well...Jack and Rose from the Titanic. It was completely stupid to the newsies, and they asked why Jack would agree on doing that in the first place, only to realize that it was actually Jack's idea to begin with. Davey was Einstein. Not only was that no surprise in anyway possible, Davey was regretting his costume because of all the questions Albert was asking about how he shares the same name as a world genius. To which Davey pointed out that the redhead barely passes he class. In which Albert responded with, "But I'm also smarter than a first grader." Davey gave up at that point.

Crutchie was a dashing undercover spy, and Les had decided to dress up as Pikachu. Race and Albert were Mario and Luigi. And yes, they looked stupid with their mustaches. But of course, they duo didn't care at all. The only down side of that was, the two of them went around picking up loose change and running around throwing mushrooms at everyone for no apparent reason. Jojo wasn't much better off since he decided to be Donkey Kong. Henry had decided to be Spider-Man. There was nothing out of the ordinary with that since Henry is really into super heroes. Elmer - who also loves superheroes - was none other than Green Goblin. Kid Blink was a Pirate. Eye patch and all. Finch, Specs, and Tommy boy were Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Although, it did take a little convincing for Tommy to get in on the idea because, in his words, "Do I look like an adorable ball of fluff?!"

Buttons was a penguin, he even had a little bow tie to really jazz it up. Romeo was a knight in shining armor. The reason for this was so he could impress the ladies. Sniper was Robin Hood. Mostly because he gets to carry around a bow and arrow on his back. No one dared to question how that made any sense. Mike and Ike were the most typical thing twins could dress up as. Thing One and Thing Two. Mush and Feister had dressed up as a firefighter and a Dalmatian. Well, technically Feister had already planned on being a Dalmatian, Mush just jumped in on this idea as an excuse to do a couples costume. Brooklyn had dressed up as a snow fairy. She even managed to make her freckles look like tiny snowflakes with a little sparkle here and there.

Soon enough the large group of boys and three girls had made it to Central Park, where things were in full swing. And, in a matter of seconds, everyone ran off in different directions, while yelling out random things. The only thing Brooklyn managed to catch was Feister yelling something about caramel, and her brother saying how that was ages ago. Brooklyn shook it off, thinking it was better unanswered. "So Fun Sized," Albert said as he rested his elbow on the shorter girl. "Since it's your first time here at Night of Frights, and seein' as a lovely lady like yourself shouldn't be walkin' alone on such a scary night, I hereby announce myself your official tour guide," he said in a proud tone. It was a little over the top, but it made Brooklyn's cheeks flush a light pink.

"Ok then," Brooklyn replied. "So, what's first on the list?" she asked. Albert smiled as he grabbed Brooklyn's wrist and dragged her to some place called "The Witch Cafe", and brought her right up to the counter. "Two surprise me gools with extra jelly beans." Albert said remembering the blue eyed girl's favorite candy. "You're gonna love this."

"I sure hope so," Brooklyn replied with a smile on her face. In a matter of moments the gool came. Brooklyn looked over the oozing, bubbling contents inside the mini cauldron. It was a little unsettling if she was being honest with herself. "This looks like it's five hundred percent sugar, and it'll likely give me a stomach ache in the middle of the night," Brooklyn said as she continued to stare at the gool. It was definitely something she wasn't going to try, in fear it'll give her a month of stomach trouble.

"It's perfectly fine to eat," Albert replied. "Besides, you'll toss it up in the haunted house."

"And..I'm out," Brooklyn said as she put her gool down on the counter and walked out of the tent. Albert quickly went to catch up with Brooklyn, and before he could say anything, they both heard, "We have to go to the ghost yard!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Nitwit!" another voice replied loudly. "The clue says, The Pyramids, The Brooklyn Bridge, The Rio Grande, The Rhine, and the wonders you have to travel the world to sea by fair before the night is done. It's a _play on words, meanin' _we have to go to the traveling fair cart!" by this point, Albert and Brooklyn saw it was Mush and Feister who were standing just a few feet away from them. Each with a bag of items hanging around their bodies. "When will ya learn these clues are word plays, idiot!"

"Oh and what makes ya think it's the travelin' fair?" Mush asked.

"Just trust me Mush for brains!" Feister yelled as she grabbed Mush by the arm and dragged him away.

"Any who," Albert said changing the subject. "Since you don't want gool, how about we head over to the haunted house, or will you be too chicken?" Albert teased with a little smirk. Brooklyn shrugged, she really didn't know what to expect.

* * *

"Is there something behind us?" Brooklyn asked worriedly as she continued to hold onto Albert's arm for dear life. The haunted house had gotten to Brooklyn more than Albert thought it would. But at least she didn't pass out and he didn't throw up. Which was good. Although Albert did feel like his arm was going to fall off at any given moment. "No," Albert replied. "But your nails are digging into my skin." Brooklyn removed her hands from Albert's arm and he sighed in relief. Though it was cute she was holding onto him for comfort, it was also painful.

"BOO!"

"AAHH!" Brooklyn screamed as she jumped up. It caught Albert off guard, but luckily his reflexes are quicker than his brain. So he was able to catch Brooklyn in time before she fell to the ground. Though the redhead did stumble back a few steps from the extra weight Brooklyn brought. "HAHA! We got ya!" a teasing voice rang through the air with fits of laughter, and a quick high five.

"Not funny Race," Albert said in a serious tone as Race and Jojo continued to laugh after scaring Brooklyn for no reason. Well, ok, they probably did have a reason for scaring her. But if Albert had to guess, there wasn't much to back those reasons up.

"Aww, whatsamatter Albie?" Jojo teased with a smirk. "Are ya goin' all soft cause of a little blue eyed beauty?" Jojo's smirk grew with every word that came out of his mouth. "You shoulda seen your faces!" Jojo hollered out loud. "Freckles, you were just - HA! Ya jumped right into Al like a little baby."

"Shut up!" Albert snapped. "I ain't goin' soft. You're gettin' more stupider by the second." that's when the redhead realized he was still holding Brooklyn in his arms. "I'm gonna put ya down now," Albert said to Brooklyn as he slowly set her back on the ground. "It wasn't anyone scary, just two idiots lookin' for a laugh." Brooklyn relaxed a bit once she saw it was just Race and Jojo looking for a quick laugh. Why they chose her, she had no idea.

"Awww, is Freckles blushin'?" Race teased with a smirk when he noticed a light pink spread across the younger girl's face. Brooklyn quickly placed her hands on her cheeks to see if she was blushing. And when she felt her cheeks were warm, it only made her blush more.

"Don't worry Fun Size, it's kinda cute," Albert replied with a smile. He was trying to make her feel a bit better.

"Would ya look at that!" Jojo exclaimed with a bright face. "Berty called Freckles cute with that little pet name!"

"Seriously, zip it!" Albert said in a serious tone. If the situation wasn't already bad with Race and Jojo's teasing, the name "Berty" really got Albert close to the edge. But of course, with Race being the blabber mouth he is, the blonde boy just had to go and yell, "I zip the ship!"

"I'm also gonna zip your mouth!" Albert exclaimed. Race sent a wink to Brooklyn before running off with Albert close on his tail,.

"So…" Jojo began as he went up to Brooklyn and slung an arm around the shorter girl. "You wouldn't happen by any chance to have a crush on someone, would ya?" he asked with a knowing smile. Brooklyn was a little dumbfounded by that question, wondering what Jojo could mean by that. But before she could answer, Jojo nodded before turning around and whispered into his phone, "Subject seems to be oblivious to the question. More to come as I, Jorgelino Josephino De La Gurrea, uncover this breaking story." he finished in a sure tone.

"Is this for some school project?" Brooklyn asked quietly.

"Subject has suddenly become self aware," Jojo quickly said to himself. "Mission abort! Mission abort!" and with that, Jojo fled as quickly as he could. Leaving a confused Brooklyn behind. She eventually shook it off thinking the less she knew, the better. Not knowing what else to do, Brooklyn started walking, in hopes she'd find one of the boys, Katherine or Feister, because Albert had ran off to chase Race, Jojo was acting weird, and she had no idea where to go. Or even how to get back to the Lodging House. She hadn't been in Manhattan long enough to get somewhere without someone being with her. Luckily, she caught sight (or rather heard) the familiar sound of fighting, and ran towards it. "Hey you two!" Brooklyn yelled catching the attention of her brother and Feister.

"Lemme guess, Albert ditched ya for a good lookin' candy apple," Mush joked. Earning an elbow jab from Feister, who was about to say something, but he cut her off. "It was a mistake and you know it! How long are ya gonna hold that over my head!?" and before Feister could answer, two figures ran past them.

"It's true and you know it!" Race's high pitched voice rang through the air.

"Get back here so I can kick your bum Higgins!" Albert shot back.

"So...what did Smokey do to get the Gingerbread mad this time?" Feister asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing!" Brooklyn cut off. Which earned herself a skeptical look from the duo. "Besides the good ole fashion teasing Race does to Albert and vice versa. Jojo was off drowning himself in candy apples." she didn't want to say it was all because Race was apparently shipping her with Albert, mostly because that wouldn't go down well with her brother. Sometimes Brooklyn wondered how in the world did Feister ever mange to deal with this on a daily base! Besides, there was nothing going on between her and the redhead, the newsies were just trying to either get on her nerves, or find a good laugh.

"You're not a good liar," Feister said in a plain tone. "But don't worry, I'll teach ya everythin' there is to know bout survivin with a bunch of idiots. Specially this one." she tilted her head to Mush, who now had an offended look on his face. Brooklyn couldn't help but laugh. "But then again, you are twins so I don't think you'll need that much help. But ya never know." Mush sighed heavily, wondering just what these two girls would do. "Anyways, as I was sayin' not too long ago. How in the world can you not figure out a simple riddle?!" Feister yelled at Mush.

"He was dropped as a baby," Brooklyn replied simply.

"I was?" Mush asked while scratching his head with a confused face.

"That explains so much," Feister said in a slight shock.

* * *

It was late by the time the newsies got back to the Lodge. Katherine, and the Jacobs brothers headed home for a good night's rest, but the newsies had all agreed to watch movies and eat some of the sweet treats they had gotten at The Night of Frights. After getting into their pjs of course. "Don't be afraid to hold back on what's on your mind," Feister said as she popped a smarty into her mouth as she looked around the living room to see who would be her target. "Like this," she said to Brooklyn before whirling around. "Hey Bird Brain! Chocolate can kill ya, so how bout some gummy worms instead?"

"Oh haha, very funny Feisty," Finch retorted with an eye roll. Like he hadn't heard that one a million times before. Feister turned back to Brooklyn with a smirk on her face. "See. Now you try. Go for Al or Racer, their reactions are usually the best. Or you could do your brother. Which reminds me, I've got a lotta black mail on him if ya need it. Actually, I've got a lotta things on the boys for when it's needed," Feister said with a wink.

Brooklyn blinked as she tried to process that. Maybe it would come in handy. Someday. But for now she would try her best at not holding back when it came to her thoughts. "Umm…" Brooklyn started. "H-hey Al!" she yelled, getting the redhead's attention. "Um - ah, your hair is um…..looks like a fuzzy tomato. Go get a haircut, you...hippy!" Brooklyn smiled awkwardly while Feister face planted. Some of the boys quietly snickered at Brooklyn's failed attempt at...whatever it was she was trying to do.

"How'd I do?" Brooklyn whispered to Feister.

"That's gonna come back to haunt you one day," Feister replied in a plain tone. "You know what. Maybe we should work on playful teasin'." she then removed her hand from the older girl's mouth.

"Ok," Brooklyn replied. "Hey A-" but, before she could finish, Feister covered her mouth.

"Pick a new target sweetie. You don't wanna double embarrass yourself." Feister thought for a moment before saying, "You know what, how bout we stop for tonight and just get sick with eatin' candy and watch whatever junk is playin' on the TV."

Brooklyn smiled as she started to unwrap Payday bar while asking, "How is it possible you can run your mouth and not worry about a thing?"

Feister shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's cause I grew up with the idiots. Or, the fact that bein' one girl in a sea full of boys can be scary to a six year old." when Feister realized what she had just said, she added, "Don't ever repeat what I just said to the boys." luckily, all the newsies were too busy eating candy and teasing one another to hear what she had said.

"Your secret is safe with me," Brooklyn replied as she held out her pinky to the younger girl. Feister raised an eyebrow at the rather silly gesture. "C'mon, it's more sanitary than a spit and shake." Feister grumbled as she hooked her pinky with Brooklyn, who then kissed her thumb and held it closer to the middle. Feister did the same gesture as Brooklyn did touched thumbs with the blue eyed girl. Over on the other side of the room, Albert was asking Race a rather interesting question. "Am I startin' to look like a hippy? Cause if I am, I'm gettin' some scissors and fixin' this mess. I've gotta a reputation to keep ya know."

"What rep?" Race scoffed. "You're the clown of the school!"

"I happen to be quite popular with the ladies ya know!" Albert retorted. "But seriously," Albert started again. "Do I need a haircut?"

"Why are ya so worried bout what Freckles said bout ya hair fore? You know Feisty's been teachin' her comebacks and such. So just pretend it's Feisty sayin' it. Ya never take her seriously, so why would ya take Freck - unless.." Race said as a light bulb turned on in his head. "Ya got the sweets for some good lookin' eye candy."

"Shut it fore I kick the bubble gum outta ya Higgins!" Albert threatened as he held his fist up. But Race just laughed it off knowing no real harm would come to him.

* * *

**Author's note**

**How the flipping heck has it been TWO years since I started writing my very first story?! I'm sorry, but...WHAT?! I know I say this all the time, but I really didn't think I'd make it this far. So big thanks to everyone, whether you've been here since the beginning, came in the middle of everything, or if you're a new reader, thanks for sticking with me! ****It was a little tricky since I'm still working out a few things for Brooklyn, yet it kind of adds on how she's trying to fit in with the newsies. (if that makes any sense) But I still loved how this came out. Race and Jojo are just so dramatic in trying to get Albert and Brook, but you gotta give them an A+ trying. The ending was a blast to write, there was more sisterly love between Feister and Brook, and some terrible banter on Brook's part. But she's trying her best. Sadly this last Brooklyn one shot for now. I don't have anything else planned until December. Yup, that's right people, my one shot book NYC Winter is returning in December first! I know it's WAY too early to be talking about that! Especially since I don't think about Christmas until AFTER Thanksgiving. But since I have no pre-planned one shots to come out, I'm saying it now. ****I hope you all have a happy Halloween! If you dressed up this year, feel free to tell me if you want too. I decided to be a black cat named Plagg (if anyone understands that, probs to you). I also hope you enjoyed this one shot! Thanks for reading and I'll see you again soon.**

**Disneyfan10.**


End file.
